


Remember Me?

by teamskulladmin (mOther3)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (that's probably gonna change later lmao), A classic, Alpha Guzma, Heats, M/M, Omega Kukui, Suuuuper domestic slow burn, Trapped in an elevator, Type null, Ya boy does some questionable work to make ends meet, a/b/o dynamics, implied mpreg if you squint really hard, this is pretty sfw but they do make out, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/teamskulladmin
Summary: Childhood friends Guzma and Kukui have a chance encounter on an elevator in the dimensional analysis lab. But when it stops, and Kukui goes into heat, they try their best to keep it together.





	1. I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge nerd for more sfw omegaverse stuff it's a little risque at the beginning butttttt it'll be a slow burn later on hdsjns

"Hold the door please!"

A young man in a lab coat stuck his arm in the elevator doors and they swung back open.

"Woo! Just in time!" He beamed and stepped in, readjusting the multitude of binders in his arms, "Say, I've never seen your face around the lab, what brings ya here?"

Guzma eyed the young man warily, coughing, as the sudden flowery smell of an omega caught him off guard. He almost didn't recognize him, but this was Kukui, his childhood rival during his less than successful island challenge. He hoped to get this over with quickly, and not be recognized. So far, so good. Just to put up with this annoying smell. There must've been someone close to their heat on the elevator before them.

"Research." He said simply, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Well we sure have a lot of that here, cousin. What kind?" 

Guzma let off an annoyed sigh to himself before replying dryly, "Wormholes."

The other's face lit up for a moment, clearly enthusiastic about then topic, about to speak before the elevator's sudden halting cut him off.

"Mm. That didn't sound quite right."

_Good thing captain obvious is here_ , Guzma thought, folding his arms and pressing the call button. It rang a few times before going quiet. Useless.

They stood in an awkward silence as they waited hopefully for the elevator to move again before Kukui spoke, "You know, your face face kinda rings a bell, do I know you?"

Guzma, who was more focused on ignoring the overpowering smell of the little elevator, looked over as the other inspected him, "Naw. I just have one of those faces."

"Wait a minute... Guzma! Cousin! It's me, Kukui!" A fresh whiff of the scent. 

Holy shit.

Kukui was omega. 

He was blossoming with the smell, on the cusp of a heat. 

"O-oh hey Ku, long time no see.." He muttered through gritted teeth, making it apparent he wasn't up for conversation.

Kukui seemed to understand and spoke, "Sorry 'bout the stink, cousin, I prefer to keep it all natural, yeah."

If he kept up this 'all natural' for much longer, Guzma would have him pinned up against the wall with that idiotic lab coat off. He was on his own cycle as well, and at the moment, he was primed to take a mate. Damn his luck, trapped in a stupid metal box with that stupid sexy Kukui. _No! He isn't sexy! Cold showers! Baseball!_

He mashed the call button a few times, which resulted in nothing.

"You're looking high strung there, cousin. Ease it up a little." Kukui commented, earning him a glare from Guzma.

"Well maybe I want to get out so I don't act on my brain screaming at me to get into your pants, okay ' _cousin_ '?" He immediately slapped a hand to his mouth for speaking his mind.

Kukui stared at him for a moment.

"You're not..."

"I _am_." Guzma hissed. 

"We can't be together like this." Kukui muttered, paling. 

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped as Kukui backed into the opposite wall. 

Guzma, now very riled up, approached the frightened omega, "Listen, we're either gonna get outta here, or we're gonna give into this stupid shit. Pick one."

\---

Four hours. Guzma sat uncomfortably in the opposite corner from Kukui, who had now started his heat for sure. Both of them had tried to use their cell phones. Kukui's was dead, and Guzma had no service. 

"Guzma."

"What."

Kukui moved closer slowly, "Let's get this over with."

Instinctively, the alpha moved towards him. A forfeit. They'd give into their urges. He reached a hand out and touched the other hesitantly, resting a hand on his shoulder. Kukui didn't seem upset. He looked like he even wanted this a little. He slowly leaned into the shaking alpha, "I never told you, but I had the biggest crush on you during our island challenge." His voice hung with the sweet smell. 

Guzma blinked, "Me too.." 

There was a moment of intense silence. Then the Kukui threw himself onto Guzma, pulling his labcoat off. 

They were going there. Great. Guzma couldn't hold back a small moan of approval at the other's touch, which only brought a fresh burst of pheromones from the omega in his lap. 

Kukui was too far gone to talk sense into, he was currently pressed against the other, taking in deep, almost desperate breaths of his scent.

Control. Stay calm. We don't need a mate.

Guzma wrestled with the conflict. Kukui brought hands down to the hem of the other's sweatpants. Guzma growled, "Don't." 

It took Kukui a moment to process and he let go slowly, blinking, "Oh.. Arceus.. that was crude. I-I'm sorry I'm not thinking right.."

Damage control. Comfort the omega, stay out of each other's pants. 

"Kiss me instead." 

Kukui, desperate at this point, assaulted the other with his face. Guzma tolerated it until during one long kiss, the omega slipped his tongue into his mouth. This brought a shaky moan from the alpha, who brought a hand to the other's cheek, moving to untie the beautiful brown locks that were up in a bun on his head. 

Kukui pulled away, pulling his hair down. Guzma purred, leaning into him to smell it. It was thick with the pheromones of an omega in heat, and a fruity shampoo. Kukui pressed his hips into the alpha's.

A breaking point. Mate the omega. Guzma, devoid of any other thoughts, pressed him to the floor, undoing the button on his shorts. The smell became overpowering. He leaned in, nipping Kukui's neck to mark him as the other eased his sweatpants down with a gentle touch. 

_Ding_.

Guzma pressed up against Kukui, who was practically panting with excitement. 

_Ka-shunk._

A blast of cool air washed over the two, and about ten pairs of eyes averted their gaze. The repair man who had been working on the elevator coughed and looked away. 

Guzma looked up. Shit. The quivering omega under him wasn't aware of the situation yet. 

"Yes! Mate me!" Kukui cried out.

Guzma slapped him.

\---

Only beta researchers used the elevator for the next week. It smelled too strongly for others. Kukui stayed home, spending the rest of his heat in solitude. Guzma disappeared, probably off to Po town where he lived alone. 

A small note of apology showed up on Kukui's desk one afternoon about two weeks later.

_Sorry I tried to do you in the elevator._

-Guzma.

P.S. You smell nice.

It brought a warm smile to his face. Kukui was no longer on his heat, yet still felt a pull between them. He was being perfectly honest when he spoke his feelings about having a crush on his former rival, and Guzma had heard and reciprocated... He wanted to talk this out. 

So he sought out the alpha, knocking on his door, standing in the pouring rain.

The man's voice rang out from behind the door, "Eff off. I'm not taking applications for Team Skull anymore"

"It's me."

The door clicked open after a moment. It stank like old alcohol and sweat.

"What do you want?"


	2. Talk to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the slow burn

Guzma's house wasn't necessarily disorganized, but just chaotic. It was crawling with bug type Pokémon, there were a lot of empty bottles in the kitchen, and some reruns of Kalos championship battles from last year were on the old tube television in the tiny living room. A little wimpod curled up in a well made bed scuttled over and investigated Kukui's shoe as he stood and talked to the alpha who was oh so close to being his mate a few weeks ago.

"Do you remember any of what happened in there..?" Kukui pried gently, which prompted Guzma to turn, folding his arms. 

"Unfortunately, yeah. I wasn't anywhere close to peaking but..." He looked over the other. He was dressed in a tight shirt with a simple logo for the dimensional analysis lab embroidered on it, "Why do you want to know?"

"I meant what I said. When I told you I liked you."

Guzma pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a moment. When his eyes opened, they landed on the mark he had left on Kukui's neck that afternoon. Still his.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Don't you feel the same way?" 

"... A little... I guess... a bit. I mean.." Guzma stumbled over his words. Kukui smiled, reaching to bring a finger to the bite on his neck. 

"I want to kinda test the waters, if you don't mind." The omega spoke, blush coloring his cheeks. 

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"We could kiss-" Guzma started.

"No. We take things slowly this time-"

"My heat's not through." The alpha blurted out, shooting a glare at Kukui, "Our little outburst prolonged it."

"So why haven't you..?-"

"Pills, and drinks." Guzma lifted a little bottle from the nearby table and shook it listlessly.

"You're on suppressants?!"

"So? It's not your problem."

Kukui was now the frustrated one, approaching and swiping up the bottle, "No, no no... For someone I'd seriously like to consider as a future mate, that's unacceptable."

"Tch. You've got some low standards then." Guzma grabbed the bottle back. He smelled wrong. His usual pine and fresh rainfall smell had been reduced to something along the lines of.. A muddy creek. 

Someone entered in on them, interrupting further conversation. They brushed past Kukui, examining him momentarily and speaking to Guzma. An alpha. She was built like one, smelled confident and powerful, with authority in her eyes.

"Boss, one of the trainee pups is out there cryin' his eyes out."

Boss? Guzma was her boss? He stiffened at her words, concerned.

"I'll take care of 'im." He strode towards the door, leaving in a hurry. Kukui stared at the woman for a moment before inspecting the bottle of pills.

"Hey cutie."

Kukui shot her a momentary glare before going about determining what kind of drugs Guzma was on.

"You're marked." She motioned to the fading bite. "I didn't know the boss was mated."

"He's not."

"He's sure been acting like it. You gonna mate him or something?"

Hot blush in his cheeks again, "M-maybe! Not now, we only just met each other again after a long time."

She approached, looking him over. She was sizing the omega up, to see if he was fit for her boss, "He needs one bad, hasn't been the same since that run in with an omega at the labs. You seem pretty nice. Make some good pups, too."

"... That omega was me, first of all..." She smiled slyly at his response, "And second, what's going on with this whole 'boss' and 'trainee' stuff?"

"Boss created an organization for kids who don't know what to do if they fail their island challenge. We train the pups up and let 'em go on their merry way, feeling better about themselves."

Kukui turned to look out the window. Guzma was on the porch of the house, comforting a young teenager who was crying into his shoulder. After each heaving breath of the teen, he'd say something softly and pat their back. He almost looked... fatherly. 

"Oh. That's nice of him..."

"Well after he failed... he wasn't in such a good state either... he doesn't want those kids going out like he did."

Guzma entered, sopping wet from comforting the rain-soaked trainer, "Scram, Plum. I want time alone with him."

The female alpha nodded respectfully, "Yessir. I'll leave you be."

And they were alone again.


	3. Ride it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a chat, and Guzma gets a dose of reality.

Kukui crossed his arms over his chest silently. 

It was a standoff to see who would talk first. Guzma advanced, putting a hand on Kukui's cheek, bringing his thumb to the fading mark he left on the other. He stiffened as the alpha leaned in to take a deep breath of his scent. 

"Please don't." He muttered. Guzma stepped away, respecting the other's wishes.

"You wanted to talk. So talk."

"First of all. Stop taking those... drugs. Please." Kukui tried to make it sound like a command but it ended up sounding more like a squeaky plea. Guzma softened, registering how upset it made the omega. 

"And.. if you need help with this heat. I'll stay."

This got the alpha's attention. He looked up, processing. 

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure."

\---

Having an omega around the house was a nice change. Guzma felt obligated to make it nice for him, and soon the bottles and pills and clutter disappeared. Kukui was obviously uncomfortable, despite expressing his wishes to stay. The fact that Kukui was no longer in heat made it much easier for Guzma to manage his instincts. He was currently attempting to cook a meal for the two of them, Kukui sitting at the little countertop in the kitchen near the stove, idly reading a book he'd brought with him. Dinner, he hoped, would impress the bored omega, who looked up judgmentally at the poor cooking job every now and then as he turned a page. 

They'd gone domestic in a matter of a few days. 

The realization hit Guzma suddenly. He stepped back from the failing stew that was starting to boil over. Kukui looked back, uncertain about what was going on.

"Everything okay?"

"Look at us. We're like an old mated couple and it's been what, two days?"

"If you want me to leave I will-" Kukui started over the other's complaining. 

"No, I want to... do something." The stew boiled over as Guzma stepped away from it, straightening. Kukui watched him, bringing a finger to the mark on his neck.

"Okay. Let's do something."

Dinner was abandoned, along with the little book, exchanged for gentle, hesitant love. They stood close together, Guzma bringing a thumb gently across the mark he left. Kukui leaned into it, bringing his hand over the alpha's. He took his other hand around the small of Guzma's back, who sighed contentedly at having his omega close. 

"I want to mate you." Guzma started quietly, "But I don't deserve you."

"Why?"

"I don't have anything to give other than what you've seen. I'm a shitty excuse for a mate." He motioned to their surroundings. There was no denying that Guzma was poor. There was no way they could be mated and live together. Kukui's apartment didn't allow mated couples, to keep the smell down, and Guzma's house.. well. It was small and still dirty, in the less than prime real estate area of Po town.

"Then make something of yourself, and right now we'll date and get to know each other again."

Guzma leaned in and pressed his teeth gently to the mark, wound up by the fact he was ignoring his impulses. A healthy omega was right there, almost ready to be his. He shifted, pulling his arms close around his (no, not yet) Kukui.

"I will."

Then they'd live together. Have a wonderful pup and settle down and everything would be as it should.

\---

Kukui left after Guzma peaked. They spent those few hours pressed close together, the alpha whining and pleading to mate but instead receiving soft 'no's and feel-better kisses from the omega. 

Guzma still remembered what he told Kukui even after the foggy heat left his body. He'd make something of himself. Then they'd live comfortably and be mated. Team Skull was a start. It wasn't much, but it was an asset nonetheless. 

Despite this, Guzma knew just where to go to get cash. 

There was a curious (seemingly wealthy) woman who said she'd pay him for information on wormholes, which sparked the run in on the elevator at the dimensional analysis labs...

She would be needing more help, inevitably. Guzma tried to stay out of trouble with shady characters, keeping his group of failed island challengers independent, but if he used them to work for her...

He'd have a house and more to impress Kukui with in no time.


	4. On the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa!!! I’m The Worst at updating!!

It turned out that she was the head of the Aether Foundation, a high-tech conservation center in the middle of the ocean, the Alolan islands just in view from the horizon. 

That for sure meant she was rich, and Guzma wanted to work for her even more.

"Listen lady, I got that stuff for you on the wormholes, is there anything else I can do for ya?" He was on the phone with her. She was too hard to pin down and talk to in person. 

A sharp voice responded. She was intimidating even over the phone. "The files I requested were a day late and you come crawling back for more work?"

Guzma flinched. He'd been nothing but a heat stricken mess the day after the elevator. The files waited on a kitchen counter as he spent the majority of his day behind a locked door in the bedroom, alone. 

"M-ma'am, you can trust me this time, I'll do whatever you need."

She paused, contemplative. The silence hung heavy. She was a hell of an employer, but he'd be paid much better than working as a clerk at the local malasada shop. 

"Fine, then. You'll help my lab branch director out with busy work. Come to the foundation labs tomorrow at six in the morning. Do not be late."

Then she hung up.

\---

The laboratory branch director was extremely annoying. 

He was a mousy looking omega (who smelled like bitter tea) with a frustrating habit of excessive narcissism. Not to mention those hideous green goggles made him look like a mantis, especially when he hunched over upon standing. 

At least he was such a character that it kept Guzma entertained through the dull grunt work.

The newly constructed basement laboratories housed his workspace. A small, pristine white area with a spacious desk, a few feet of floor to ceiling bookshelves, and an operating table that Guzma could only assume was for patching up injured Pokémon.

It wasn't. 

Faba told him that he needed someone to help subdue a rowdy Pokémon as it was put under for surgery.

"Sure. It's not poison type, is it?" Guzma replied, shrugging.

"Not yet it isn't." Was the man's reply as he went off to meet some grunts in the hallway.

Not yet? What did he mean not yet? Was it going to evolve? 

He waited awkwardly, sitting on the end of the operating table for Faba to return with the mystery Pokémon. 

The door to the little lab opened, they were less than successfully holding back a weird canine looking _thing_ that didn't look like any Pokémon he'd ever seen before. It snapped at them with a strange, jagged beak, mismatched ears pressed against its feathery head. A colorful crest down the back of its neck rose like hackles, flashing vibrant oranges and reds of warning. Its front feet, nothing more than birdlike talons scraped across the linoleum floor as it was hoisted up onto the table. 

"What the hell is that?!" Guzma stood shocked in place, eyes glued to the abomination that was currently making a strangled howling sound and lashing its massive flipper of a tail against the metal table. 

"None of your concern. Keep it steady while I prepare some things." Faba said dismissively, pushing a pair of sturdy leather gloves into his assistant's hands and moving to the back of the lab. 

———

“You’re hurt.”

A soft hand made its way to the deep scratch along Guzma’s cheek. He growled and Kukui instantly retracted it. 

“‘S nothin.” 

It certainly was nothing considering the huge paycheck he’d gotten for wrangling the homicidal creature at the labs over the past week.

“At least let me get it cleaned up...” the omega went on, helping himself into Guzma’s medicine cabinet. As much as he wanted to be left alone, the sweet, worried tone of Kukui was one he couldn’t say no to. 

He sat down on the counter and let himself be tended to nervously.

“Honestly, what kind of employer lets this happen... you said it’d be a good job...”

“It is.”

“How can it be if you’re coming home like this!”

“... I get good pay.” The alpha muttered dismissively.

“Good pay! Is that all you care about!”

Ouch. Now his pride was wounded too. 

“Listen, I wanna make a shitload of cash so we can settle down, I can finally screw ya, and we can live happily ever after. I don’t care what comes in between then and now, as long as I’m getting paid.” Kukui stopped dabbing at the other’s face with a washcloth and frowned. 

“And I want a mate that actually cares about something other than ‘screwing’. Got it?”

“... sorry.” He’d let his alpha side do the talking. It was difficult to compose himself at all times around an omega like Kukui. 

He gets a soft, concerned look from Kukui at his apology. 

“A lot of people depend on you. If this job is hurting you, maybe it’s not right... Money’s great and all, but I want you to have a stable job, not a lucrative one.” He says it softly, in that stupid irresistible way omegas talk when they want something from their mates. Even though Guzma knows this is the case, he falls for it anyways. 

“Fine. I’ll... I’ll talk with them.”


	5. Change of Plans

“What do you mean, ‘the president can’t talk today’? She’s always here!” Guzma started, angrily. 

He’d asked Faba about potentially relocating and learned that the foundation’s president was taking time off for the first time in several years.

Faba readjusts his glasses and nods, “Yes, madame President is taking time off. Her mate is expecting a pup soon and she’s insistent on being with him.” 

“Well I’m not gonna wrangle that Null thing anymore, it almost took my eye out last time.” Guzma continued. He could sympathize with the president being with her mate at a time like this, but it still pissed him off that she disappeared as soon as he needed to talk. 

“Well we won’t be handling Null today.” Faba comments dryly, “Today we are going to be focusing on those wormholes you got us information on. We have a guest who will be helping us, I do believe.” 

At least he wouldn’t come home tonight with another injury for Kukui to worry over. 

“Fine, that’s better than feral Pokémon.”

——

Another one of the grunts working under Faba arrives soon after the discussion.

“Sir, we got the researcher you asked for.” 

Faba looks up from the book he was engrossed in, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking pleased. 

“Bring him in then.”

Guzma looked towards the door curiously. He’d been told that the foundation’s work was classified for the most part, so having an outsider was certainly new. 

A couple of grunts dragged the ‘guest’ in and all the color drained from Guzma’s face. 

Kukui was thrown into the center of the room, looking pretty roughed up and smelling like fear. His gaze settles on Guzma and his eyebrows shoot up.

“What..! Why are you here?!” Kukui starts.

“Uh.. I work here?” Guzma thought the work had been pretty okay up until that point. He hadn’t expected anything too suspicious of the foundation aside from Null, which was clearly too dangerous to be made public knowledge anyways. 

“With these goons?!” Kukui looks about ready to cry and Guzma bites his lip, fighting his alpha instincts to urging him to protect. 

“I didn’t know they were gonna kidnap you!” He turns to Faba, anger bubbling over, “What’s all this for?! Roughing up my partner! What the fuck!”

Faba just sighs and picks the book he was reading up off the table, flipping its pages lazily. 

“Listen, the dimensional analysis lab has been withholding some information that Aether considers important knowledge the public should be made aware of. They have not complied with any of our requests to release it, and have frankly been quite rude to us.” He stands, pushing Guzma out of the way and presenting the book to Kukui, who’s so confused he takes it without questioning, “So we’ve brought one of their researchers to confirm a few suspicions we have about their work. Push came to shove, and we have been driven to force.”

Faba points to the book. 

“Now, young man. These creatures are more than just myth, aren’t they.”

It’s the image of a Pokémon... but not one Guzma recognizes. It’s vaguely humanoid with a transparent body, and long, flowing tentacles. 

“I cannot disclose confidential information. I’ve told your grunts and I’ll tell you.” Kukui says, trying to sound intimidating... but his voice breaks here and there, on the verge of panicked tears. 

Faba looks to the grunts, who grab the omega roughly. Kukui yelps and drops the book, filling the tiny office with the acrid scent of terror.

This sends Guzma over the edge. Raging instinct clouds all the concerns in his mind over job-security and he launches himself at the closest grunt.

“Get your hands off of him! Back the fuck offa my omega!” The poor grunt takes a few sloppy punches from Guzma before quickly scurrying away. The other backs off before sustaining any more of the alpha’s wrath. 

Kukui collapses into his arms as soon as the grunts are taken care of. He’s quickly showered with hesitant affection and a few reassuring pecks to the cheek. Faba interrupts by clearing his throat and Guzma looks up. 

“You got a lotta nerve...” he hisses at his superior, who shrugs. 

“I am merely doing my job. Us choosing your omega to question was purely chance.” He turns back to his desk, sifting through some drawers and continuing to speak, “You two are clearly an issue now, which is a shame. You will have to be separated.”

Guzma feels Kukui’s grip on him tighten, the sharp smell of his fear making tears well up in his eyes. 

“I think I oughta be separated from your organization, if ya ask me.”


End file.
